J.T.H: Stealing the Information
J.T.H: Stealing the Information, is a Flash Game similar to the Henry Stickmin Series (Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond, Infiltrating the Airship, Fleeing the Complex, Etc.), with the setting taking place within a G.U.N Outpost. This Game is only playable on the PC, but its completely Free to Play (If developed...)! Game Controls Mouse: Choose Actions (Yeah, this is mostly a Point-and-Click Game.) Arrows: Choose Actions About A Ex-Jkirkian Militant Recon who went as an Experienced Mercenary known has David Marks, has been hired by an unknown Source, requesting for you to break into a vital G.U.N Outpost and steal Important Intelligence, and he will pay you very well if you do it correct! Paths/Endings/Fails David is seen, outside of the Outpost, which seems to be guarded by Watchtowers, Mono Hawks, and Standard GUN Soldiers upon the outside of the base. You have 2 Options: Break in or Sneak In. Path 1: Break In ﻿ GUGPath 1 Choice 1 GUN Soldiers look over the Hill that David was at, and see a Incoming Adrams Tank, which of course David is operating. 3 Options Appear: S Button: Shoot Cannon, R Button: RUSH THEM. M Button: Machine Gun (WARNING: You have 3.5 Seconds to choose!) Taking your Sweet Time. If you didn't choose an option within 3.5 Seconds, the Tank malfunctions and is disabled. GUN Soldiers swarm your tank. (FAIL: You use the Keyboards for this one, oh yeah, did i mention this was a quicktime event?) S Button David shoots the Main Cannon upon the Adrams at the Outpost Walls, which apparently a Large Mech was behind it, still operating, and it obilterates you with an Anti Matter Cannon. (FAIL: Using More Powerful stuff doesn't always work. =|) R Button Instead of shooting anything, you try to Rush at them by charging into their Wall... however, while you did went through the wall, 10 GUN Soldiers with RPGs were there, and shoot them at you, blowing up the tank. (FAIL: Rushing doesn't Work, only Strategy. But hey, at least you got through the wall.) M Button You aim the Turret at a bunch of GUN Soldiers, and you fire the Adrams Machine Gun at them, which they all flop dead. You get out of the Tank, and you run through the Gates, which luckily the Soldiers you happened to have killed was Guarding the Gates. Path 1 Choice 2 However, the entire Base in aware of your prescene. While you try to run for the Building Entrance, 2 Mono Hawks appear from above, you have 2 Options: Charge In or Dodge, until they ram into you. (You have 4 Seconds to choose.) Taking your Sweet Time You just Stand there, and the Mono Hawks ram into you. (FAIL: Notice on how these are Quicktime Events? Now you know on how to not take your sweet Time to choose.) Charge In! You decided to two can play at that game, and you charge at the Mono Hawks, which apparently they still ram into you. (FAIL: Charging In at Two Raming Machines isn't really a good idea.) Dodge! You decide to Dodge, and do a little roll to the left, and the Mono Hawks attempt to ram at you, only they hit the ground. You walk over to the Building entrance, and walk in. Path 1 Choice 3 As you are walking through the Building, trying to find the Intelligence, you come across 3 GUN Soldiers, who have M15 Assault Rifles pointing right at you. You get behind cover behind some Barricades they the Soldiers put up eariler. You have 4 Choices: God Mod, Grenade, Plasma Rifle, and Rush Them. (No Quicktime Event) More to be Added.